


Aesthetically Pleasing

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Snow, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Random aesthetics/drabbles from my tumblr





	1. Cozy

##  **Cozy**

“Get up and get ready. Meet me at the truck in 10 and don’t ask questions.” Ellen had murmured into your ear before she climbed out of your warm bed above Harvelle’s.

She’d handed you a map and you kicked off your shoes, your wool covered feet resting on the dash as she made her way north. Snow littered the ground the farther you drove and when finally she pulled up to a cabin covering in the white powder you had gasped. It was like a fairytale.

Inside it was warm, the fire already going from whoever owned the property and you looked around in awe at all the books that lined the wall across from the small kitchen. The kitchen that was fully stocked and Ellen filled the kettle that rested on the stove as you once again kicked off your shoes and curled up on the worn, overstuffed, couch to watch her make the two of you hot chocolate.

You spent the weekend cuddling together, reading aloud and making love by firelight. It was turning into the perfect getaway for the two of you. And then, Ellen made a confession.

“I love you. Stay here with me?”

“I love you too. Yes.”


	2. Razors Edge

##  **Razors Edge**

Ruby had a way of getting into your head. Not in a manipulative sort of way but in a way that made you feel safe enough to spill your dark and lustful secrets. Her slim fingers dancing over your skin, raising goosebumps as you told her about the bloodletting fantasies you harbored deep inside.

You pulled out the knives you kept hidden away and her gorgeous crimson lips curled into a devilish pout as she retracted one to hold it up in inspection.

“Perfect,” she purred and that was enough consent for both of you. Your clothing dropping to the floor as she stripped down to her underwear. Her pink tongue licking at her full lips as you laid yourself out for her to examine.

Your body shivered in anticipation as she circled you, the knife in her palm as she climbed into the bed next to you, the sharp tip just sliding along your belly, nicking the underside of your breast, teasing your nipples and clit with it’s cold metal, the orgasm that washed over you euphoric as only the blade graced your skin. Blood had come to the surface of your flesh, some beading and maring your complexion while others just kept their color without breaking.

This is what you’d wanted and having Ruby be the one to unleash this kind of pleasure for you, was a fantasy come true.


	3. When He Thinks of You

**When He Thinks of You**

Even after a long case and still in his FBI suit, Dean would find the the energy to take you apart. He’d get you on your knees, begging for him, his hand leaving a stinging print on your rear before you took him into your mouth. His cock would be heavy on your tongue, making you wet and moaning for him to fuck you. Instead he’d dive between your legs, devouring your cunt and opening you up so you could take his generous cock. He’d fucked you into the sheets, leaving you spent and cuddled close. And when the sun rose the next morning, it was a vision of you, naked and only covered by his cotton button down that you gripped to your chest that Dean would see; your mocha skin radiating in the early morning light.


	4. Care

##  **Care**

There was a side of Sam that needed to let go, to give up control to the woman he trusted most. To let her guide him, to command he make her cum while she rode his face or milked his prostate with a large rubber cock up his ass. He needed that and you gave it to him without question or judgement. And when he’d become spent from the high of being your submissive, you’d pull him into you, letting his head rest over your heart, fingers smoothing through his long locks, and whisper praise and words of love to him as he came back to himself in your arms.


	5. The Snow

##  **The Snow**

Winter was their time of year. It had been just a few days before Christmas when Dean happened to walk passed you on a park bench. It had been late, almost midnight and you had tears in your eyes. He stopped, asking if he could sit with you and you’d shrugged and scooted over. You had talked for what seemed like hours, telling him about you newly broken heart and he found a way to a way to fix it.

By the next snow fall, the love between you was unstoppable and you snuggled into Dean as he drove you through the mountains, stopping in front of a wood cabin. It was warm and wonderful inside and perfect for snuggling up in the morning with coffee. You went on walks through the snow, sharing kisses and laughing.

It was perfect and then Dean did something you never thought he would as he etched a question into the snow that you answered immediately with a resounding yes.


	6. Quiet - Wincest

##  **Quiet**

Motel rooms were a second home for Sam and Dean but the problem they knew all too well was the thin walls that separated them from the rest of the listening world. Their sex life was a constant game of keeping quiet, low grunts, bitten lips, and palms plastered across mouths. Anything to keep from letting the neighbors hear them.


	7. Taming Alpha!Dean

##  **Taming**

Finding his Omega was supposed to be the hard part but she was stubborn and needed a little more rough handling to remind her of her place. Not that she minded, the sexy gasps and moans she’d make for her Alpha as he rained hot sparks of desire over the flesh of her ass cheeks was enough for Dean to know she liked being tamed as much as he enjoyed taming her.


	8. Pretty Tied Up

 

> **Pretty Tied Up - A Dom!Gabriel NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> __**She’s pretty tied up hangin’ upside down  
>  She’s pretty tied up an you can ride her  
> She’s pretty tied up hangin’ upside down  
> I can’t tell you she’s the right one  
> Oh no, oh no, oh no**

 


	9. Rocket

 

> **Rocket - A Dean Winchester NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> **_Let me sit this ass on you_  
>  Show you how I feel  
> Let me take this off  
> Will you watch me?  
> That’s mass appeal  
> Don’t take your eyes  
> Don’t take your eyes off it  
> Watch it, babe  
> If you like you can touch it, baby  
> Do you, do you wanna touch it, baby?**

 


	10. Justify My Love

 

> **Justify My Love - A Casifer NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> __**Wanting, needing, waiting, for you to justify my love  
>  Hoping, praying, for you to justify my love   
> Yearning, burning, for you to justify my love  
> I’m open and ready, for you to justify my love  
> To justify my love, wanting, to justify  
> Waiting, to justify my love, praying, to justify  
> To justify my love, I’m open, to justify my love**

 


	11. Touch My Body

 

> **Touch My Body - A Gabriel NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> __**Touch my body, put me on the floor  
>  Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
> Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
> I just wanna make you feel, like you never did.  
> Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
> All around your waist, just a little taste  
> Touch my body, know you love my curves  
> Come on and give me what I deserve, and touch my body.**

 


	12. Take it Off

 

> **Take it Off - A Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> __**Need your love 1,2,3, stop starin’ at my D cup  
>  Don’t waste time, just give it to me  
> C'mon baby, just feel me up, c'mon, just give it up**
> 
> __**Go on and take it off (echo) Take it off!  
>  You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
> C'mon and break me off (echo) Break me off!  
> ‘Cause I get what I want and I like what I see**

 


	13. Daddy's Little Princess

 

Daddy’s Little Princess - A Daddy!Dom!Gabriel NSFW Aesthetic

Daddy’s little Princess was always so sweet for her Daddy. Doing as he asked and wearing her little Princess plug when he told her too. She didn’t pull at her bindings or take off her blindfold. Daddy’s little Princes did exactly as she was told and brought so much pleasure to her Daddy. Gabriel had picked the right Princess out of all the humans at his disposal.

 


	14. 3

 

> **3 - A Sam and Dean Winchester NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> **_One, two, three,  
>  Not only you and me.  
> Got 180 degrees and I’m caught inbetween._ **

 


	15. Shoop

 

> **Shoop - A Dean Winchester NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> **_On your mark, get set, go, let me go, let me shoop_  
>  To the next man in the three-piece suit  
> I spend all my dough, ray me, cutie  
> Shoop shoop a-doobie like Scoobie Doobie Doo  
> I love you in your big jeans, you give me nice dreams  
> You make me wanna scream, “**
> 
> **_Oooo, oooo, oooo!”  
>  I like what ya do when you do what ya do  
> You make me wanna shoop_ **

 


	16. Buttons - Wincest

 

> **Buttons -  A Wincest NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> __**You’ve been saying all the right things all night long  
>  But I can’t seem to get you over here to help take this off  
> Baby, can’t you see? (see)  
> How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
> And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
> I’m about to blow  
> I don’t think you know**

 


	17. Rock the Boat

 

> **Rock the Boat - A Gabriel NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> **_Stroke it for me, stroke it baby, stroke it baby_  
>  Mmmm, work it baby, work it baby, Oooh stroke It  
> There is somethin’ I want you to do  
> I need you to use yourself like you never ever used to do before  
> To explore my body until you reach the shore  
> You’ll be calling, calling for more**

 


	18. Tonight

 

> **Tonight - A Demon!Dean NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> __**Here’s the situation:  
>  Been to every nation nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do  
> You know my motivation given my reputation  
> Please excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude**
> 
> __**But tonight I’m fucking you oh, you know  
>  That tonight I’m fucking you oh, you know  
> That tonight I’m fucking you oh, you know  
> That tonight I’m fucking you oh, you know**
> 
> **_You’re so damn pretty if I had a type then baby it would be you  
>  I know you’re ready if I never lied then baby you’d be the truth_ **

 


	19. What a Girl Wants

 

> **What A Girl Wants - A Jensen Ackles NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> **_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_  
>  Whatever makes me happy sets you free   
> And I’m thanking you for knowing exactly   
> What a girl wants, what a girl needs   
> Whatever keeps me in your arms   
> And I’m thanking you for giving it to me  
> Yeah, yeah, what I want is what you got and what you got, is what I want.**

 


	20. Rude Boy

 

> **Rude Boy - A Dean Winchester NSFW Aesthetic**
> 
> __**Tonight I’m a let you be the captain  
>  Tonight I’m a let you do your thing, yeah  
> Tonight I’m a let you be a rider  
> Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, babe**
> 
> __**Tonight I’m a let it be fire  
>  Tonight I’m a let you take me higher  
> Tonight baby we can get it on  
> Yeah we can get it on, yeah**

 


	21. Terminus

 

Terminus - An Omega!Cas and Alpha!Reader aesthetic

Castiel knew from the moment of his creation that God had made him an Omega and out there in the universe his father had created was his Alpha. He searched and longed for centuries. Finally, while answering a call from the Winchester there she was, his Alpha. His true mate was human and finally able to claim him as he’d long for since his creation.

 


	22. Orion

 

Orion- A stripper!Sam aesthetic

 


	23. Honeymoon

 

Honeymoon in Reno - A John and Mary Winchester NSFW aesthetic

They ran off to Reno to get married and once alone in their rented room for the weekend John had taken every moment he could to live out his fantasies with his new bride.

 


	24. Living on Memories

 

Living on Memories - A John Winchester NSFW aesthetic

No matter how much time passed John still came the hardest when he thought of all those nights with Mary. Their honeymoon, the nights she rode him in the back of his car, painting her skin in strips of white, all memories that brought pleasure as well as pain.

 


	25. When He Comes Home

When he comes home - A Dean Winchester NSFW aesthetic

Dean loves hunting and ridding the world of evil but he loves it even more when he comes home to you in sexy little pieces of lingerie that show off every one of your curves.


End file.
